I Guess This Is Growing Up...
by Shankz1
Summary: Songfic of "Dammit" by Blink-182, but that's not "rated G". R/H


Ronald Weasley was just about to end his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ronald Weasley was just about to end his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Packing his trunk, and taking Pigwidgeon's cage out of its corner, he stepped out in the Common Room for some fresher air. The dust from Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus, and his trunks were too heavily floating in the dim lights and he felt he couldn't breathe.  
  
The Common Room was nearly empty of the other students taking their final exams. He was sure the girls were upstairs, as well, packing away. Sitting down on a velvet red couch for the last time, he noticed he was wrong.  
  
"Hullo.." Hermione muttered quietly. She seemed to be holding a handkerchief and tears were silently dripping down her cheek. And her trademark, "_Hogwarts, A History_" on her lap.   
  
_Great! I hate it when she cries.. _**Not that you haven't made her cry a fair share of times, eh? **_Shut up! _Ron argued with himself. "Hey! Um.. Done packing?"  
  
"Nearly. But Lavender and Parvati were using up all of the space to do a make-up and jewellery inventory." Hermione laughed. "When I last checked, there was a case of purple eye shadow and a green bangle missing. You?"  
  
"Yeah, but the dust and my allergies don't mix well."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"'Hmmm...' what?"  
  
"Oh! I was just thinking this is the first time in ages we haven't sat down and talked to each other. Well, you and me," she stopped. "Without talking about Harry's... _conditions_ or, well, fighting!" she laughed uncertainly.  
  
  
_It's alright   
to tell me   
what you think   
about me  
I won't try to argue   
or hold it against you  
I know that you're leaving   
you must have your reasons  
The season is calling   
your pictures are   
falling down_  
  
"Oh, yeah, I-I guess so." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"S-so, you just think all we do is fight?" he asked, taking a chance on, you guessed it- a fight!  
  
Hermione's smile quickly turned back into a frown, getting up, she ran up the stairs. Leaving her book in the seat.  
  
Ron knew it would've been a bad move, but he picked up the book.  
  
"Why does she love this thing so much?" he asked himself aloud. Opening it up, a piece of paper fell out. "Huh?"  
  
'_ G-reat! I've gotten in another bloody _(Did Hermione just cuss?) _fight with Ron. The stupid git, I just hate him sometimes. I wish someone would remind me _why _I love him so much._ (W-WHAT?) _This is stupid, _he_ is stupid! I think he should be able to see by now...'_  
  
Ron dropped the paper and disappeared up the boy's staircase.  
  
_The steps that   
I retrace   
the sad look   
on your face  
the timing   
and structure   
did you hear  
he ____ her?  
A day late   
a buck short   
I'm writing  
the report  
On losing   
and failing   
when I move   
I'm flailing now_  
  
The next day, Harry, Hermione and himself walked on the Hogwarts Express and had a pleasant time back. That was the best thing about he and Hermione's fights; they were easily kept away from Harry, and forgotten.  
  
The hours, days, weeks, months, and years flew by and he still had kept touch with Harry, and Hermione. But in all of the thousands of letters, and meetings, he had never told her about the paper. Besides, it wasn't his business to be going through her book. Ah, so many memories with that book....  
  
_And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
Sees through the master plan_  
  
Ron had settled himself a nice job as a Reserve Keeper on the Chudley Cannons and worked part time at Gringotts. Harry, although, had gotten First Order of Merlin and was top Auror the Ministry had. But, of course, give it to the one whom kills the bad guy. Hermione had been somewhat secretive with her life. But Ron had finally gotten it out of her that she was a writer and living in Wales.  
  
_But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
Well I guess this is growing up_  
  
One morning, Ron straightened out his robes and quickly pulled a comb in his hair. He could say in his twenty-seven years of life, he had only been this excited twice.   
  
Apparating into Diagon Alley, he walked slowly over to the Leaky Cauldron, pulled open the pub's doors, and looked around... she wasn't there.  
  
Sitting down at the table closest to the door, he waited, and waited. And for a change of pace; waited some more.  
  
"You want another drink, Weasley?" Tilda, the bartender asked. (She was Tom's granddaughter)  
  
"No." he asked, still looking out the window, and then down out his class.  
  
"Still waiting for Hermione, huh?" she asked, looking around, and sat down next to him.  
  
Hermione ran down the cobbled streets. She knew Ron would be furious, but there was an emergency with her Editor. Stopping in the middle of the street, she caught sight of Ron in the window, sitting with some pretty girl.  
  
"Oh." she said shortly. Feeling not as much guilt, she decided she might as well keep her promise. She was a woman of her word, and she walked in.  
  
"Well, maybe she'll come soon. Don't worry." the girl caught sight of her and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, very surprised. She wasn't as tall as Ron, but had grown a bit. Her hair rested on her shoulders, and she sat down.  
  
"Hullo, Ron." they sat in silence for a bit, and spoke up. "Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
_And maybe   
I'll see you   
at a movie   
sneak preview  
You'll show up   
and walk by   
on the arm   
of that guy  
And I'll smile   
and you'll wave   
we'll pretend / it's okay  
The charade   
it won't last   
when he's gone I won't come back_  
  
"I'm getting married." she sounded excited, never the less nervous, she would've thought someone would've told him... "Didn't Harry tell you?"  
  
"Harry?" he asked. "Harry must've left that little detail out. So, you're marrying Harry?"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
A look of relief spread through Ron's face, but he still was a little shocked. "Oh. Well, err, Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
_And it'll happen once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan_  
  
The wedding was in June, and it being a Granger affair, it was lovely. Perfectly set in a courtyard, with everyone wearing an array of different coloured robes and dresses.   
  
At the reception, Hermione danced with her newly wed husband, and Harry with Ginny. Leaving Ron sitting in the corner swinging his class and tapping his foot solemnly to the music.  
  
_But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long  
To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up_  
  
A few years passed, and Harry was happy, Hermione seemed to be happy, and Ron, well, wasn't.   
  
One stormy night in October, Ron received an owl from Hermione. About to open it, the doorbell rang, dropping the letter he went to get it. It was Hermione.  
  
"Did you get the letter?" she asked, urgently.  
  
"Um..Yeah, just di-"  
  
"Good. It was stupid, and I'd take it all back, and-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You haven't read it yet?" he nodded and she fell back on the couch. "That's good."  
  
"Why? W-what was it?"  
  
"Ron, I divorced him." she said very slowly. "He's not the one I love. I suppose I used to, but I'm not good under pressure! 'I love you Hermione'. What the Hell am I supposed to say? I can just imagine how hard it would be if I said 'oh, that's nice. CANT YOU SEE I DONT LOVE YOU?'" she panted.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here. But I couldn't let the owl fly through such rain. Well, it's raining in Wales.."  
  
"Err.. Do you mind me asking, why did you come here? Besides the owl?"  
  
"I... I.... love you, Ron. " She muttered.  
  
"Me too. I mean, well, I don't love me, well, I do but.."  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes." And she kissed him, like she always wanted to do, and he always encouraged her dreams…

  
_Well, I guess this is growing up   
Well, I guess this is growing up_


End file.
